Can I Slytherin?
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: Based off the "i'm going to bed" meme. Draco and Hermione go back and forth with each other in Potions class. Who will win? What are the results? Find out by reading. Story is much better than the summary, trust me! Rated T for suggestive themes.


Okay so this is a Dramione fic. I think everyone has seen the meme on the internet where Hermione is sitting in the Potions classroom announcing that she's "Going to bed" and underneath that picture is one of Draco asking her if he can "Slytherin" to her bed. This story is kinda based off that meme. Rated T for suggestive themes. Hope you enjoy. Please Review! :)

Can I Slytherin?

It was a typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shining, Hagrid was tending to the thestrals, and Slytherin and Gryffindor had double period Potions together in the dungeons with Professor Snape. Oh Joy!

This class was the last one of the day for the students. It was almost 4 o'clock and the bell hadn't yet rung, signifying that the class was over. All the students were anxious, for it was a Friday and the upcoming weekend was a Hogsmeade one.

Hermione Granger, as usual, had already finished the class work ages ago and was currently, for once in her life, relaxing.

The young witch had been extremely tired lately. It was her third year at Hogwarts and she, being the brainiac that she is, decided to take more classes than her schedule fit.

Even with the timeturner that Professor McGonagall had given her, she found herself having less time on her hands and drowning in obscene amounts of homework.

Hermione sighed in relief though, knowing that she had the weekend to relax and renew her energy.

Harry Potter, her best friend, looked over at his tired companion and asked, "Are you okay Hermione?"

The Gryffindor just nodded and replied, "Yes Harry. I'm fine, just extremely tired". She sat up straighter and said, "I think when class is over, I'm just going to go to bed".

Of course, like any good enemy trying to piss off his nemesis, Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin, was listening in on the two friends conversation.

If anyone asked the boy, he would outright tell you that he hated the 'Golden Trio'. But that wasn't all true. He only held hate for ⅔ of it.

See what many people did not know was that Draco harbored a secret crush on the brainy female member. Hermione Granger.

Yes, he was mean to her, called her rude names(bookworm, buck teeth, etc.), and annoyed her best friends.

Well everyone, even Draco, knew the old muggle saying of,"They're only mean to you because they have a crush on you" and in this case it was true.

Plus, he hated Potty and Weasel! Why not take any opportunity he can to piss them off?

Anyways, as Draco listened in on the two Gryffindor's conversation, he thought of a witty comeback.

"Hey Granger!" the Malfoy called to the girl. She looked over at first in surprise and then her expression changed to that of boredom.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she replied, obviously annoyed by having to talk to him in the first place.

"Can I Slytherin?" he asked slyly with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your bed," he replied calmly "can I Slytherin it?".

At this point all of Slytherin house was laughing at the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

But like any Gryffindor, she gathered up her courage and replied cheekily with, "Alright but only if you keep your puny snake inside your pants".

Now all the Gryffindors in the room started laughing and complementing Hermione on her diss.

She turned back to him with a smirk on her face. His own was a look of complete mortification and anger of having his junk called 'puny' by a Gryffindor, nonetheless the girl he liked.

He quickly replied with, "Well babe, you don't know how big it is until you try it out."

Of course the Slytherin then gained his houses approval yet again.

He thought this little match was done until "Alright. After class let's find out" she said with a wink and a smile.

Then, the bell finally rang and everyone left the classroom. Hermione though, trying to keep her act, grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the classroom to her dormitories.

Once inside she shut the door and sat down on her bed, trying to think of what to do next. He sat down on the bed next to her and said, "Well Granger, what now?"

She looked at him carefully. The little lioness had always thought the snake was handsome. Blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes that could captivate anyone. Also not to mention his pretty kissable lips...-she quickly snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Granger, I know I'm attractive but please, can we discuss what we're going to do now? I don't have all day you know." he said cockily.

"Well I honestly don't care what you do. I'm going to bed." and with that she layed down.

After a few minutes she felt the bed sink in right next to her. She opened her eyes and there was Draco staring at her.

"What?" she asked inquisitively.

He just kept staring at her until he finally cupped her cheek in one of his hands and said."You know, you really are beautiful".

Hermione's heart fluttered for a moment and then started beating rapidly when an added pressure was put on her lips.

She opened her eyes to find Draco Malfoy kissing her.

She closed her eyes and reciprocated him; finally expressing her feelings for him.

When they finally came up, due to lack of oxygen, they smiled at each other.

Draco then wrapped his arms around the girl and snuggled into her bed with her.

They laid there comfortably when Draco asked, "So, can I Slytherin to bed with you?"

Hermione then smiled and said, "Like this? Any time."

He then looked at her with care and said, "Good and besides, I would never force you into doing the other thing yet".

She then gave him a courageous grin and said, "I never said anything about waiting".

Draco looked at her in surprise and then regained his confidence, "Well then let me show you how big this snake really is" he said with a smirk.

*********The Next Day*********************************************** *********************

"So Hermione," Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's friends asked the next day in Potions, "how big is Malfoy's 'puny snake'?"

Hermione looked over at Draco with a smirk and said, "Let's just say he's not a puny snake, no, more like a Basilik."

Harry and Ron both looked at their friend in surprise and horror at her comment.

She then skipped over to her now boyfriend, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips; stunning everyone in the classroom and making her two best friends thoroughly pass out.

The End 3

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review. :)


End file.
